Green Eyes and Rich Guys
by chering
Summary: Meet Bella. Lazy, fun, outgoing 24 year old. Meet Edward. CEO of Cullen Corps and a possessive jerk. Edward hates Bella. Bella hates Edward. But people change. - Rated M for lemons and language. E/B All humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and so I'm really excited.**

**I thought and wrote the first chapter of this fanfic last year and was too shy to publish it but some of my friends read it and said it was really good and that I should share it with you all. So here I am!**

**I also need 2 or 3 people from fanfiction to pre-read all of my chapters for me so I can get feedback :) so if anyone wants the job pm me please.**

**Also, I plan to update once a week (but that can change so no promises hehe)**

**Umm I think that's pretty much it. See ya at the bottom. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

…"_Celebrate good times, come on!"…_

"Fuck, Alice! I'm gonna be late on my first day!"

Balancing on one foot, I quickly put on my heels. I took a quick glance at the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a mess.

Shit. I was so going to be in so much trouble.

Thank you so much Alice fucking Brandon.

-Yesterday-

It was 11am in the morning and I was still sleeping.

But not for long.

"Ugh! Alice, pick up the fucking phone! It keeps on ringing! Which idiot is calling us so early?!" I yelled with my eyes still closed.

Alice barged into my room.

"Early? It's 11am. Get your ass up, Bella."

"Just. Pick. Up. The. Fucking. Phone. Will ya?"

"Fine, but you better be up in a minute!" Alice said walking out.

Finally. Peace at last.

And just as I was drifting into my sleep, someone screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY. Yeah, she's right here. Sure."

Alice came back to my room practically running.

"Congrats, Bella! You got it!"

"Oomph, got what?" I said, squinting at her.

"The job, you silly. Here, the lady wants to talk to you. She says you can start tomorrow!" Alice squealed, handing me the phone.

What. The. Fuck.

It took me a few seconds to process what Alice was trying to say.

I had gotten accepted to a job. Holy crap!

I yanked the phone out of Alice's hands.

"Oh my god! Hi. Yes, this is Isabella Swan. Yes. Mhmm. Yeah. Ok. Yes, I think that should be good. What time? Oh, alright. Pardon? Oh ok. Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you so much, Angela!"

I hung up and looked at Alice with a really big smile.

"We are going to celebrate tonight, Bella! Get whatever needs to be done by 8 and then-"

"Wait. Hold up a sec. I have to be at work by 8am tomorrow. I really don't think that celebrating tonight is a very good idea" I frowned.

"Oh come one, Bella! We'll be home by 10. I promise."

"Yeah, right" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Please, please, please!"

"Fine, but until 10. And what if we get too drunk? What do we do then?"

"I won't drink a lot. I know you need to be home by 10 so don't worry," Alice smirked.

Alice SMIRKED.

Shit. What have I gotten myself into?

**Yeah I know it's not a lot but this is the ONLY chapter that's going to be this short.**

**Btw any mistakes are mine :$ sorry.**

**Anyways, this chapter is just introducing Bella and Alice.**

**Yes, next chapter we will see our CEO Edward ;)**

**And we'll meet Emmett and Jasper.**

**Sooo review and tell me if you liked this chapter and want more! :)**

**Lastly I promise that even if I go on hiatus, this story will be finished no matter what!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Cher**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back!**

**This is an early update because I'm really excited and happy with the feedback I got from the first chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed the story!**

**There weren't any questions for the first chapter so looks like it makes sense so far.**

**Just to let you know, this story will be mostly from Bella's point of view but there might be some chapters that show Edward's point of view.**

**I have also found my 2 amazing pre-readers! Thank you to **** and purpleT680hauler for pre-reading my crazy story. Virtual hugs to you both! Means a lot. :) **

**I'm going to shut up now lol. See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just want possessive Edward…**_

* * *

…"_I've been drinking, I've been drinking__. __I get filthy when that liquor get into me__. __I've been thinking, I've been thinking"…_

* * *

**BPOV**

"That guy was totally checking me out. Bella? Did you know how much I loooove you. Oh my god. Your hair smells sooo good. Like strawberries," Alice giggled.

"Shut up, Alice. I knew this is what would happen. You're really drunk. We should leave. And it's almost 11. I. Need. To. Go. Home."

"Okaaay, Bella. Bel-la. Bel-laaa. I like your name."

"Alice!"

"Ugh, fine. Just five more minutes. I love this song sooo much!" she screamed as she walked towards the dance floor.

I hate you, Alice.

Well I don't hate her. Alice is like my younger sister. She's not that young, just a couple months younger than me.

I came to New York 5 years ago and well I met Alice Brandon. She asked me to move in with her and her grandma in their apartment and I happily agreed.

Besides, it was a nice place and right across from the university I was going to.

We've been there for each other since the day we've met. We went to university together, got our first tattoos together (it hurt so fucking much) and we went clubbing together for our first time.

And since we don't have siblings we just have each other in New York. Alice's parents died in a car crash when she was 16. Her grandma raised and took care of her after that.

Grandma Brandon lives in London now so we barely see her, but she's a nice old lady.

As for my parents-

Shit. Good timing, Dad.

My phone vibrated as I got a text from my dad.

Bells, I got your voicemail. Where are you? I called home but you weren't answering so I thought you were busy. –Dad

Hi Dad. Yeah, sorry. I'm kinda busy right now. With Alice. –Bella

Ok. Well, I just wanted to say that it's about time you got a job. Finally. –Dad

Dad, don't start again. –Bella

Well actually your mother and I want to wish you good luck on your first day. I'll call you next week though to make sure everything's okay. –Dad

Thanks. Don't worry, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. –Bella

I'm your Dad. It's my job to check up on you. Especially when you're on the other side of the country. Besides you're still my little Bella. –Dad

Yeah, yeah. I know. –Bella

Still got the pepper spray handy? –Dad

YES, DAD! Look, I'm busy. And I think I'm going to come home next month for mom's birthday. Talk to you later ok? –Bella

Ok. And I know what 'ttyl' means. You don't have to spell it out. I'm not that old. –Dad

Haha. I love you, Dad. xx -Bella

'Ily' too, Bells. Take care or should I say 'tc'? –Dad

Shut up haha. You're not cool. Bye, Grandpa. xx –Bella

I turned my phone off and sighed.

I had enough of Dad for one day.

I looked at Alice, who was grinding with a cute guy.

I sighed again.

Someone standing beside me chuckled.

"You look really happy," he said.

I turned my head to look at him.

He's cute. Brown hair. Blue eyes. And he had a really big smile.

"I'm Emmett," he said, holding his huge hand out for me to shake.

"Oh," I said surprised, as I shook his hand.

_Oh? That's all ya got Bella?_

"Oh? You're name's Oh? Well hi, Oh. Pleasure to meet you."

Shit. His eyes sparkle AND HE HAS DIMPLES!

"Huh? Oh..um, no. I'm Bella. Sorry," I said, blushing.

"Hi, Bella. I'm just messing with you. You're blushing," he grinned.

"Yeah well if you knew me you would know I do that a lot," I said, laughing nervously.

"I want to get to know you," he smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you're cute and seem nice."

"Nice? Noooo. I'm really mean," I said, putting a fake angry face on.

"And you're funny," he chuckled.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, Bella. Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, sorry. I just got a new job and I'm going to be pretty busy so I can't. Plus, I don't go out to lunch with strangers," I smiled and winked at him.

"Strangers? I think you can put me in the 'Friends' category now," he smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to put you in the 'Friends' category," I flirted.

"Then what category do you want to put me in, Bella?," he whispered leaning in.

I wanted to kiss him, but no. I can't. I need to go home now!

"Bye, Emmett," I grinned, walking away.

I turned around to look at him. He was smiling and looking right back at me. I smiled back.

I quickly turned around to look ahead right when a tall figure bumped into me.

And he dumped his drink all over my dress. ALICE'S DRESS!

I looked down with wide eyes at Alice's short, black dress which was now covered in cherry margarita.

I found my voice and yelled "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you walk? Or are you just plain stupid? Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Stupid?" he yelled back.

"Yeah, stupid!"

"You're the one who bumped into me. Maybe you should watch where you're going. Or are you blind? Crazy bitch!" he yelled.

My mouth opened wide.

Did he just call me a crazy bitch?

Fucking asshole!

I pushed my hair out of my face to look at him right in the eye and give him a piece of my mind.

I looked up and kept looking and looking and looking…

He was the definition of perfection. Like holy fucking shit. How could someone look so fucking perfect?! Green eyes. Bronze hair. And a sexy jaw that I wanted to lick. He was a sex god and I wanted to worship him 24/7.

But he was the same guy who called you a crazy bitch, Bella. Get it together!

Shit. I almost forgot about that. Almost.

Fuck. But his lips were just Oh. My. God.

I shot my eyes up to his only to notice that he was looking back at me with a smirk.

Asshole.

He knew what I was thinking.

He knew the effect he had on me and probably every woman.

Conceited asshole.

Just as I was about to say something an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey, Eddie! I see you've meet Bella," Emmett said.

I glared at him. At _Eddie_.

Who the fuck name's their kid Eddie?

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked Eddie with a worried expression.

_Eddie_ snorted, "This crack bitch dropped my drink all over me."

Crack bitch?

I've had enough of this prick.

I raised my hand and slapped his left cheek. Hard.

Fuck you, Eddie. Fuck you.

* * *

**Hehe soooo…**

**I know! I'm sorry!**

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER.**

**Next chapter should be up by next week if you guys are lucky maybe even sooner ;)**

**So how'd you guys like Edward and Emmett? Do you guys think Bella was right to slap Eddie or no?**

**Bella's dad was also introduced a bit.**

**I know I said Jasper would be introduced but I kinda changed his character but we'll meet him in later chapters.**

**Btw the song in the beginning of the chapter was "Drunk in Love" by Beyonce.**

**If you have anything to say about this chapter please please pleeeease review! It honestly helps a writer a lot!**

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**

**Until next time,**

**Cher.**


	3. Not an update

Hello Everyone!

This is **NOT** an update by the way. Sorry :(

Please please pleeeease forgive me guys. I have been so busy lately because of exams week. And I'm not just making this up. I really need to do good on my exams! Wish me luck.

Chapter 3 will hopefully go up NEXT week on Wednesday or Thursday.

* * *

In the meantime, here are some questions that were asked by some of you,frequently. So just to clarify:

1. No, I haven't forgotten Rosalie and Jasper. We will meet them in later chapters but not for now.

2. This is an Edward and Bella story. Bella and Emmett will never have a "thing" ewww come on! Em belongs to Rosie ;)

3. A lot of you had questions about Alice and Bella's friendship and wanted to find out more about these 2 best friends. All I can say is that you will just have to wait for the next chapter and hopefully all of your questions will be answered!

4. Yes, Charlie Swan is Bella's dad in this story. Renee and him ARE together, not divorced. We'll learn more about these two in Chapter 4 or 5.

5. "Will there be a happily ever after?" YESSSS!

6. Some of you wanted me to add more thoughts that Bella has and I'm improving on that as well.

7. And then there were some general questions like "What's Edward going to do?" "Does Eddie hate Bella?""Why is Bella so nice and Edward such an asshole?" Ahaha, well you're just going to have to read and find out. Sorry ;(

* * *

And that was pretty much it! If you guys have any questions or suggestions, feel free to review or PM me. I love hearing from you all!

**And pleeeease don't hate me for not updating** :( _*hides in the corner*_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is following my crazy story so far hehe means a lot!

Until next week,

Cher. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm not going to make up a lame ass excuse but honestly I was being lazy especially since my exams finally finished, which by the way I did great on!**

**And I realized that I'm too busy to update every week so I'll try every 2 weeks. No promises.**

**And of course, thank you to my pre readers!**

**Also check out this new Twilight story called Creating Something Beautiful by purpleT680hauler. I recommend it for all of you Edward/Bella fans out there :)**

**Sooo let's not keep you all waiting. Here it is! I"ll see you guys at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

_..."I feel so close to you right now_  
_It's a force field_  
_I wear my heart upon _  
_my sleeve, like a big deal"..._

* * *

**BPOV**

_**Present day**_

"Oh my god, Bella! You look fan-fucking-tastic."

Alice was making me wear a floral tank top with a pencil skirt that came up to the middle of my thighs. On top of my tank top, I was wearing a black blazer and my nude pumps.

"Thanks but don't you think the makeup is a bit too much? I mean I know that it's my first day at work but I look like I'm going to a modeling shoot or something."

"Ugh you look amazing. Trust me, you've never looked this good. Like ever. No offence" Alice quickly added.

"None taken" I muttered.

I adjusted my skirt for the billionth time, took my purse and sunglasses off the counter.

I turned around and smiled nervously at Alice.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck. You'll be fine" she said with a smile.

It was so easy for Alice. She was born with an optimistic and cheery attitude.

"I'm going to need it. I'll see you at dinner, I guess."

"Sounds great! Bye, Bella."

After giving a quick hug to Alice, I left our apartment and made my way outside.

* * *

It was so fucking sunny in New York.

Sighing, I put my sunglasses on and waited for my taxi that I had called early this morning to pick me up.

My stupid car was at the repair center and it was going to be here this afternoon so I had to take the fucking taxi.

"Fuck my life. I'm going to be late on my first fucking day" I said to myself, looking left and right for my taxi on the sidewalk.

As soon as I said that, my taxi had arrived.

"About time" I muttered.

I quickly got in the taxi.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Twilight Street at CC Corporation."

Giving his head a nod, the driver pulled onto the busy road.

It was 7:52am and I had to be there by 8am.

Please, please, please god. Please don't make me late on my first day.

The entire time in the taxi, I kept biting on my lower lip while looking outside the window to see how close I was to my destination.

CC Corps.

Finally!

I looked at my Michael Kors watch that Alice had given me for my 21st birthday.

7:59am.

Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I quickly grabbed 20 bucks from my purse and literally threw it at the driver.

"Keep the change!" I yelled, jumping out of the taxi and practically running to the enormous building in front of me.

I opened the huge glass doors and…

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Wow.

It was like I was Susan in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe who had just discovered Narnia.

It was the most beautiful and modernly maintained building I had ever seen.

Marble floor, carved wooden walls, and in the center was a gorgeous fountain.

Everyone in the fucking building was dressed so formally.

I mentally thanked Alice for my outfit and make up. Maybe my make up wasn't too bad after all.

I looked around and saw a massive glass counter with modern updated computers and a lady working there.

Oh, that must be the secretary or something.

I quickly made my way there.

"Hi" I said, with a smile.

The fucking bitch didn't even look up.

"Helloooo" I said again.

And again, my existence was ignored.

That's it you fucking bitch.

"Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed there is someone standing here. Looks like I'll just have to report you to your boss and get you fired. Because honestly, there's no point of you working here if you're not going to do your job. Now I want you to attend me and help me out like you should be doing. Do I make myself clear?"

The bitch looked at me with wide eyes and gulped.

"I said, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I repeated as I was enjoying the reaction I was getting from her.

"Umm yes. I'm sorry. Just uh don't report me please. I'm just having a really bad day and I-"

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't. Just don't do that again. It's rude."

She smiled and then gulped again.

"Thank you and I won't. Sorry. I'm Angela. I'm the secretary here. And I'm guessing you must be Isabella Swan?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, you are right on time! I'll give you the details and show you around so you're familiar with the place a bit. It's a 50 storey building so obviously I can't show you every floor but I'll tell you the main places and floors you'll need to remember."

"Sounds good."

"So umm..uh why don't I show you around."

She got up from her chair and made her way around the counter so that she was standing right in front of me.

"So, this floor is just the waiting room and the reception desk. So if you need any help you'll find me here most of the time."

We walked towards the elevator and got on the cart.

We got out at our floor.

"This is the 5th floor. It's where the food and drinks are. So you might want to note this floor down" she said with a wink.

"Yup, definitely" I laughed.

"And right below, on the 4th floor is the gym."

"Wow. There's a gym too? I need to remember that as well" I said, impressed.

"I'm not going to take you on the 4th floor but yeah...let's keep moving."

"Okay" I said as we got on the elevator again.

After 30 minutes Angela had shown me 10 floors, mostly the main ones.

1st is the main floor, 4th is the gym, 5th is the food floor, 10th is the staff lounge, 11th/21st/31st are public bathrooms which can be used by customers or staff. 35th is the party hall. 49th is my boss's brother's office, who technically is also my boss. 50th is my boss's office and the main conference room. And the rest of the floors are just other offices for some of the employees and working staff.

And I almost forgot that 25th floor is my boss's parents office, but I didn't meet them because they were on vacation.

Wow. That's a lot to remember.

I hadn't met my boss or my boss's brother either since both were in a meeting this morning.

"Thank you, Angela. I'm _so_ tired. Ugh why does it have to be 50 storey's high!" I whined.

Angela chuckled.

"Don't worry, Isabella. You'll get use to it. And you're tired? You haven't even starting working yet."

I was beginning to sort of like Angela even though she pulled that bitch move when I had arrived. She was a nice person, probably in her mid 20s. She had brown hair which was up in a ponytail today. She wore glasses and was an inch or 2 taller than me. Today, she was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and black heels. She was pretty.

"So what else do I have to do?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll get to meet your boss, Mr. Cullen or Mr. McCarty today but I'll tell you some things you need to do and your position and CC Corps."

"Alright."

"You are going to be working for Mr. Cullen's brother."

So my boss's brother _is_ my boss.

"You're going to be Mr. McCarty's assistant. You're going to deal with his documents, files, and if he needs coffee or lunch you get that as well."

"Wait, who's Mr. McCarty? I thought I was working for Mr. Cullen's brother Mr. Cullen #2."

"He_ is_ Mr. Cullen's brother. He just goes by Mr. McCarty instead of Mr. Cullen so that people don't get confused between him and his older brother, who is Mr. Cullen. His middle name is McCarty. I know it's all confusing" Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah, that is confusing."

"Here. I'll break it down for you. There's Mr. Cullen _and_ there's his younger brother Mr. McCarty. With 2 Cullens people usually get confused so the younger brother uses his middle name McCarty instead of Cullen."

"Okaaaay. I think I get it now. Umm so is that all I do?" I ask, still a bit confused with the whole Cullen McCarty thing.

"Well sometimes Mr. Cullen needs a coffee or an errand to do so you'll have to do that too."

"What the fuck? Doesn't he have his own personal assistant?"I asked.

"He does. Tanya. But sometimes she's doing another errand for him and he gets cranky some days so he might call you for extra help."

"Oh ok. Well, everything seems pretty easy" I said.

Angela muttered something under her breath and then smirked.

"What?" I asked, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh no, nothing. You're going to do great! Welcome to the team, Isabella. I guess that's pretty much it. You can take the elevator down to the main floor. And you just get out of the building the exact way you came in" she said with a smile.

I started to back away and make my way to the elevator. I was at the 10th floor at the moment. I just had to go back to the 1st floor and I could call for a taxi when I got outside.

As I was making my way to the elevator, I turned around and shouted, "Angela!" She turned around with a smile on her face. "I just wanted to tell you that all of my friends call me Bella".

With a wink, I turned back around and got in the elevator.

The fucking elevator was SO crowded.

The elevator stopped at floor 5, then 8, then 20, then 45.

Come on you stupid fucking shit. Stop at the 1st floor!

When the elevator was at floor 45 there were just 2 other women besides me in the elevator cart.

The elevator then moved up and stopped at floor 50.

Holy fuck! I had been in this elevator for 20 minutes already and I needed to get out of here!

I looked out of the glass elevator windows. The glass was made so that everyone in the elevator could see outside but no one outside on the busy New York streets could see anyone inside the elevator.

Woah. New York was beautiful from up here.

Since I was busy looking outside, little did I notice that someone was standing right behind me. It was a man. And he was standing a little close to me. Too close.

I didn't want to turn around because that would've been hella awkward but I could see his dress shoes whenever I looked down.

I chose to ignore whoever it was.

As the elevator made its way down more people started coming on the elevator and it became crowded again.

I, Isabella Swan, was now squished in an elevator with 40 people and this one asshole, who was already so close to me, had his front against my back and I could feel everything. EVERYTHING _*cough cough*_

But what shocked me was when he placed his hand on my hip, leaned in and whispered, "Are you free tonight, beautiful?"

That voice.

I could recognize that voice _anywhere._

I spun my head around to confirm who I thought it was.

And I was right.

Two surprised green eyes were staring right back at me with an open mouth.

And at the same time we both found our voices and said, "Fuck my life."

* * *

**_Flashback to yesterday_ (BPOV)**

_"What's wrong?" Emmett asked Eddie with a worried expression._

_Eddie snorted, "This crack bitch dropped my drink all over me."_

_Crack bitch?_

_I've had enough of this prick._

_I_ raised_ my hand and slapped his left cheek. Hard._

_Fuck you, Eddie. Fuck you._

His left cheek was red and I could tell he was pissed.

"What the fuck?! You fucking bitch. Don't you know who the fuck you just slapped?"

"Obviously I slapped you because I don't care who you are. All I know is that you're a rude, self-centered asshole who just spilled his drink all over me. And instead of apologizing you called me a crack bitch. So shut the fuck up and get lost before I call security."

"Security?", he snorted, "I fucking own this club so I'm the one who should be calling security. Security!"

Holy shit. He _owned_ this club. I was so done. Fuck! What had I gotten myself into? Bella, you can't back down now. He called you a crack bitch for heavens sake.

"Wait. Stop, Ed. She's right. You shouldn't have said that" Emmett said.

Ed? I thought his name was Eddie.

"Thank you!"I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Emmett? You're taking _her_ side over your own brother? She just fucking slapped me!"

I laughed, "You two are _brothers_? Oh my god. This is so funny because you guys are _nothing_ a like."

Emmett was controlling himself from smiling.

"Emmett, I'm calling security. I don't care what you say but she has no right to slap me" Ed, or Eddie, said, completely ignoring my comment.

"No. Look, both of you just forget about it and stop being so childish."

"Fuck no!" the asshole yelled.

Was it weird that him getting so pissed off was turning me on? Imagine your hands digging in his gorgeous, sex hair, Bella. I wonder how his lips taste like. Mhmmm.

Knock out of it, Bella! You're just horny and need to get laid as soon as possible.

"...which means I get things done _my_ way. And right now, I want her suspended from my club. If you say one more-"

'SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Ed or Eddie, whatever his name was, stopped talking and looked at me with an angry glare.

"Just shut up. If you want to call security, do it. I'm leaving anyways" I said.

I brushed past him and Emmett and went towards the dance floor.

Fuck. I was so worked up. Ugh! It was all because of that asshole.

I pulled Alice. No. I _dragged_ Alice away from the crowded dance floor.

"What the fuck, Bella! I was having soooo much fuuuun. Party pooper" she pouted.

"Shut up, Alice. I'm really pissed off and you talking while you're drunk isn't helping."

"What's wrong baby booooo? Let's go get you ice-cream. Yaaay!"

"Not. Now. Alice."

I finally managed to take drunk Alice to her car. As soon as Alice was in the passenger seat, I made my way to the driver seat and sat inside.

"Alice, I-"

I looked over at Alice and saw she was already asleep. Tomorrow she was going to have one bad hangover. I'll just talk to her tomorrow.

I was still thinking about _him._

I seriously wanted to go back inside and punch him this time but the other part of me wanted to get down on my knees and beg him to fuck me senseless. But no. He had disrespected me _and_ was a rude bastard.

Just as I was starting the car someone knocked on my side of the car window.

I rolled the window down.

"Hey."

"_What_ Emmett? Are you here to call me a crack bitch too or insult me another way? Because if you are, then make it fast." I snapped not looking at him.

"No, Bella. I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my stupid brother. Sorry."

This time I looked at him and spoke.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for whatever I just said. You're a nice guy. It's just your brother is such a-"

"Rude, selfish, arrogant asshole? I know" he smirked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back.

Emmett awkwardly cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I"m just really tired and after whatever happened I just want to go home right now."

"Right. Um, so I'll hopefully see you sometime again" he said, backing away.

"Hopefully. Bye, Emmett" I smiled.

"Bye, Bella" he smiled back.

I pulled onto the empty street and drove off.

When I reached our apartment building, I had to carefully pull Alice out and take her safely to our apartment. Thanks to help of the doorman.

As soon as I put Alice in her bed, I went to my bedroom, changing, laid on my bed, and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for me and I really needed to get some sleep since it was already 12am.

I needed to forget about Ed, Eddie, _whatever_, and focus on the new day ahead.

Surprisingly, that night I couldn't stop dreaming about green eyes.

* * *

**And there ya have it! Any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter Song: Feel So Close _by_ Calvin Harris**

**What do you thinks going to happen next?**

**Thoughts?**

**Review and let me know! :)**

**Until next time,**

**Cher**


End file.
